Together
by Phatkid
Summary: New students will Sakura find her love at last
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer-I don't own card captors)  
  


Together at last  
  


By MooMoo  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


It was a normal day in Tomeda[ I didn't know were she lived so I made something up]. Even the school was the same except for the new student.

"Class today you have a new student so welcome him with open arms" said the teacher 

"Tomoyo, notice how he said him" whispered a girl with short aburn hair and green eyes like emeralds. 

"Yeah I know to bad he is probably a pervert like the rest of them" said Tomoyo who had black hair and blue eyes. 

"Can't you two shut up for one minute" said a boy with brown eyes and brown hair.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Don Andrew" said Sakura. 

"This is our new student named Syoaron. You can sit behind Sakura and next to Don Andrew will you please raise your hand."said the teacher.

Both Sakura and Don Andrew rose their hand and in walked Syoaron. 

'Wow he's so hot and he is going to sit behind me' thought Sakura.

As Syoaron was walking to his seat in came his friends from Hong Kong.

"And you are" the teacher asked sarcastically.

"we to are new student my name is Alie"said a girl with blue eyes and blond hair in a ponytail.

"I'm Lauren and that's Ryan"said a girl with blue eyes and brown hair also in a ponytail.

"Then you can sit around Syoaron" said the teacher looking at the note Ryan just gave him.

now Syoaron was in his seat introducing himself to Sakura

'Wow she seems really nice and pretty' thought Syoaron as he payed no attention to his friends.

"Syoaron....SYOARON" yelled Alie even though he didn't hear her.

"Alie. You know he can't hear us when he's talking to a girl he likes or sometimes even loves" said Ryan in an evil way. 

"I..I...d..don't like her" said Li as red as a tomato.

"Don't worry about being rejected you should have seen the sparkle in her eye when I said that" said Ryan as he smirked evilly causing both Syoaron and Sakura to blush.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


During Lunch Syoaron and Sakura were sitting together.

"hey guys what's up"said Ryan as he smirked evilly.

"Ryan what are you about to do"said Syoaron.

"nothing" he said while walking behind Sakura.

"Ryan don't do it"Yelled Syoaron but before he could finish he found Sakura on top of him lip to lip.

"Did you get it Lauren" Ryan asked to Lauren with a camera in her hand. then they looked to the two kissing and had closed their eyes and deepened the kiss.

"o my god" said Tomoyo with Don Andrew and Alie next to her all three in shock.

Just then they opened their eyes and parted both faces deep red.

"now Syoaron what did you want to say" said Ryan.

"I Wanted to tell you that I'm going to kill you"said Li as he got up and ran after Ryan leaving the still blushing Sakura behind.

"Well I knew Ryan was going to do that sooner or later" said Alie

"What do you mean" said Sakura coming out of her trance

"Every time Ryan sees Syoaron with a girl he pushes her into him, but that was the first time he ever really closed his eyes and deepened the kiss"said Lauren.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ryan I'm going to kill you"Said Syoaron running after Ryan at full speed slowly catching up.

"but I didn't do anything" Ryan said in a frightened voice.

Then after a few minutes of running Ryan was getting tired so he ran back to where everyone else was. once he was there he stopped.

"I'm gonna kill you"Yelled Syoaron .

Just before Syoaron got to Ryan, Ryan put his foot out so Syoaron would run into it, but he jumped over it and the two started to fight. 

"Five dollars Syoaron wins"yelled out Alie

"deal"said Tomoyo.

" Hey Don Andrew I think you should fight"said Alie while throwing Don into the fight.

After several minutes the fight ended and Don Andrew was the only one not KO'd.

"Don Andrew why did you do that"Sakura said running to Syoaron's side and slapping Don Andrew to the ground with the back of her hand.

"Don Andrew how could you" yelled Lauren running to Ryan's side and trampling Don Andrew on his back.

"Don you're going to die"said Sakura with red eyes.

" I'll help"said Lauren with red eyes also.

Then they both attacked him.

" Ten dollars Lauren KO's him first" Yelled Alie

"deal" said Tomoyo as they shook hands. 

When it ended they saw that Sakura won and knocked Don out first.

"I belive you owe me ten dollars" called out Tomoyo as Alie gave her ten dollars.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Class today you will be getting partners for a school report and must do everything together. the pairs will be Alie and Don Andrew, Ryan and Lauren , and Syoaron and Sakura. You will be paired up with the new students the rest of you pick your partner. I expect these due by next week" Announced the teacher

"I guess were partners"said Sakura.

"I guess so. Well since tommorrow is Saturday we can go to the library. Is that ok ?"asked Syoaron 

"Yeah. I'll meet you there at 1:00 ok" answered Sakura

" Sure I'll see you at one" replied Syoaron as he ran out the door to go home.   
  
  
  
  
  


[End of Chapter one. hope you liked it. Please review] 


	2. At the library

Disclaimer(I don't own CCS)

Together at last 

by Moo Moo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. It was Saturday and it was also 12:30. 

"I'm gonna be late" said the sleepy Sakura as she rushed around the house to get ready.

"Bye everyone I'm going to the library"said Sakura as she was putting on her roller blades. 

On her way there she saw Tomoyo.

"hello Tomoyo. How are you doing"asked Sakura as she stopped to talk a little.

"good, so where are you going to in such a hurry"asked Tomoyo eyeing Sakura.

"I'm off to the library to meet Syoaron"said Sakura proudly

"What time are you suppose to be there"asked Tomoyo curiously looking at her watch.

"1:00, Why?"asked Sakura puzzled

"It's 1:02 Sakura" Tomoyo said as she giggled a little.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!"Sakura yelled and dashed off towards the library.

"Bye Sakura" yelled Tomoyo to her running friend who forgot to say goodbye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Were is Sakura she's already 5 minutes late as is"asked Syoaron to himself. Then as if by cue.

"Hi Syoaron" yelled Sakura as she slowed down so she wouldn't run into the curb, but her brake was worn out so she did bump into the curb and started to fall, but Syoaron caught her before she fell.

"Are you all right" he asked her concerned

"Yes I'm fine" said Sakura as she looked at Syoaron holding her hand.

"Um....Can you let go off me" asked Sakura trying to pry his hand open and blushing as red as a tomato.

"opps...Sorry"Apologized Syoaron as he quickly took his hand back and blushed, but he forgot to open his hand and accidentally pulled Sakura on him just a few inches from each others lips.

"I'm so sorry Sakura I Did" but before he could finish Sakura closed the gap between their lips. The feel of Sakura's sweet little lips on his sent chills up his spine and without even noticing he kissed her back. Then he parted her lips with his and shot his tongue in her mouth feeling the corners of her mouth causing her to moan which snapped them both out of their dream world. 

"Ummm.....L-Lets go in" said Sakura as she ran into the library. 'O my god I can't believe I kissed him' thought Sakura blushing a very deep shade of red.

'I can't believe she kissed me ' thought Syoaron in a state of shock. 

"Come on Syoaron" yelled Sakura making Syoaron come out of shock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'll go and get some information on the subject"said Sakura as she walked off to get to the section.

"I wonder why she kissed me, o' well when she comes back I'll ask her"said Syoaron to himself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Why did I kiss him I am such an idiot" Sakura scolded herself.

"lets see um...there it is Antonio Vivaldi"said Sakura taking the book from the shelf.

"where is Aaron Copland though"

"do you need any help"said a young women walking up to Sakura

"um..yes could you tell me were I can find a biography on Aaron Cropland"Sakura asked 

"Right over there" Replied the young lady

"oh..thank you very much"said Sakura

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm back Syoaron" Sakura said as she was walking back to her seat

"Sakura I want to ask you something"asked Syoaron

"what do you want to ask"replied Sakura

"why.. um...why did you kiss me"asked Syoaron blushing a very deep shade of red

"I..I just wanted to because I like you a lot and think your nice and cute"confessed Sakura turning her head for two reasons. one being blushing a deep red and two not wanting to face his rejection.

"well I like you too and think your nice, cute, and also" Syoaron replied as he walked foward and put his hands around her waist and pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. Sakura kissed him back and put her arms around his neck. Then Syoaron slightly bit her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth at that moment he shot his tongue into her mouth and began stroking her tongue with his causing her to moan a little in his mouth. After a minute of this Syoaron ripped his mouth from Sakura's reluctantly.

"umm....well ...do you want to go my house"asked Sakura

"ummm...sure"replied Syoaron a little reluctant

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm home" yelled Sakura as she opened the door with Syoaron right behind her

"hello Sakura how was it at the library" asked Touya

"good"Sakura answered as Syoaron walked up next to her

"Syoaron do you want something to drink" asked Sakura

"Sure" Syoaron replied as they walked into kitchen

"SAKURA" yelled Touya

"what is it Touya" asked Sakura

"who is that" Touya yelled

"well..umm..he's my umm.."Sakura studdered out 

"I'm her new boyfriend" Syoaron said as he was glaring at Touya

"Syoaron what are you doing"Sakura whispered to Syoaron

"just play along"Syoaron whispered to her as he put his arm around her waist

"SAKURA" yelled Touya

"Sakura you know I don't like it when you get close to a boy especially a brat like him" said Touya glaring at Syoaron

"well too bad I like him and he likes me" said Sakura with Syoaron's arm still around her waist "come on Syoaron lets go up to my room"

"sure Sakura" replied Syoaron smiling happily 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you believe that"said Tomoyo who had her camera

"believe what?" asked Ryan and Lauren who were also watching outside through the window 

"Sakura yelled at her brother in protection for Syoaron" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes

"Well after what we saw at the library what would you expect" Lauren asked

(moomoo: yes they were following them so far with Tomoyo's camera, but you probably knew that)

"there is a problem"stated Ryan

"What"asked Lauren curious

"how are we going to follow them upstairs"asked Ryan

"We climb that tree" stated Tomoyo 

"How do you know" asked Lauren puzzled 

"I do this all the time"replied Tomoyo with stars in her eyes causing Ryan and Lauren to sweatdrop

  
  


End of Chapter 2 next time find out what happens in Sakura's room you can vote for a 

lemon(will have to make rating NC-17)

interuption from touya 

a magical interuptions

or a simple makeout session you decide


End file.
